The present invention has come about in order to provide a method and system that improves any presently known products. One of the reasons why a consumer grade sound-activated light string is not widely available in the market is that the existing products are not affective enough for their desired purpose. Furthermore performance products that are effective usually come at a high cost and are thus only suitable for professional or commercial usage.
In existing systems, a relatively expensive low-pass filter is needed to extract the low frequency audio signal. In other software systems, a standard DSP algorithm such as FFT is required in order to analyze the low frequency audio signal. This requires a relatively powerful and expensive microcomputer unit (MCU). Most existing systems work for music sources with a fairly stable volume level, such as the output of a CD player. Some systems that use a microphone as input can only work for loud music. Some systems using sensitive microphones can work with low volume music but when the volume is high they do not work properly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique and advanced method of control of the lighting, especially for low cost applications.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel musical beat detection system that enables lighting control within a wide dynamic range.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beat detection system that enables lighting control of an illuminated object and that can be implemented quite inexpensively with little or no complexity.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a beat detection system that enables lighting control of an illuminated object, and in which the object has a wide variety of uses such as for holiday, party, and decorative lighting products.